


Secrets

by Wolfenstar



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, Not beta, Rateing not decided, So play the game, Sorry Not Sorry, Spoilers, also a bit of fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-27
Updated: 2017-01-27
Packaged: 2018-09-20 08:37:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9483095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfenstar/pseuds/Wolfenstar
Summary: Secrets don't make friends prompto.Trust me. This is one secret you don't won't to know.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Contains spoilers.

Promto took out the bottle of pills. He chuged one down and swallowed the blue tablets down dry. Cor had given him those pills, but it's without Ill intent. With out them the screaming in his mind would come ten fold. He's the first generation of MTs. The first generation was meant to be stealthily assassin's. But since the break out 10 years ago the MTs had ether died or mysteriously left the facility. Promto was one of them. First generation MTs were injected with deamon blood cells and DNA.  
And the only thing keeping his "deamon" side at bay were the very pills he just swallowed.  
Cor's the only one who knows what's in the pills... other then Prompto and a few others that were around that time period.  
But all the first generations Mts would ether have been dead or living in hiding. While others would've become Deamons by now.  
What a cruel world.  
Prompto were alone for a long time. After all comeing from another country and entering another one (especially during the war) became difficult enough.  
He couldn't share anything from his past without worrying that the others would report him to the king. So just kept quite and did everything without questioning.  
He remembered seeing the chocobo commercial for the first time and staring in awe as the yellow birds ran around in the small TV screen. The song was pretty catchy to. 

XXXX.P.A.G.E.B.R.E.A.K.XXXX  
Riiiiiiiiing

His alarm clock want off and Promtos let out a soft growl.  
"Great." He said sarcastically as he looked at the time on his phone.  
7:00  
"DAMN! THE BUS LEAVES IN 10 MINUTES!"  
Promto jumped out of bed and ran down the hall as fast as he could. His phone let out a small ring and he looked down it was a received text massage.  
"Hope you don't miss the bus again! Otherwise were gonna have to pick yo ass up again! P.s Iggy said hi."  
He stoped runing.  
"That doesn't sound so bad."  
"Noct, you might as well pick me up."  
He waited a few seconds as he received another text.  
"Why? You late?"  
"Yup" Promto replied.  
Honstly Prompto would've still been friendless if it wasn't for the fact that he accidentally bumped into Noctis and fell over.  
And then after that he took care of a dog, a thing happen, and just like magic he had a friend.

He heard a knock at the door and Prompto ran towards the living room to open up the door.  
"Noct!? How did you get here so fast?!"  
"We were right around the coner..."  
"Ah! Thanks dude! I knew you knew I was gonna be late no matter what!"  
"Of course we did! And we stopped to get some breakfast as well!"  
"And I even get free breakfast? Best. Day. Ever!"  
"Yeah yeah. Get dress or we'll be later then we're already are."  
"O-okay!"  
Prompto turned around and slame his door to his bedroom shut.  
"I know I have a fresh pair of underwear somewhere"  
Prompto mumble to himself as he nearly tor everything in his room up.  
"Ah! There it is!"  
"Now the uniform."  
Runing back down the hall he practically jumped out of the door of the house.  
"I call shotgun!"  
"Hey!"  
Prompto laughed all the way to the front seat door.  
Noctis following close behind, and he jumped Prompto before he could open the door.  
"H-Hey off!" "THAT'S MY SEAT!" Promto yelled.  
"Naw, last time I checked I was the married with the front seat!" Noctis yelled back.  
Prompto couldn't help it, he laughed again.  
Noctis soon followed after, and for a few seconds they both just sat there laughing.  
"Noctis, Prompto. I suggest you two hurry."  
"Yes mom!" They both said.  
Igins pushed his glasses up his snout and huffed.  
He went back into the front seat of the car.

Prompto jumped into the passagers seat, and noctis took the back seat.

"Aww don't look so down noct!"  
Noct huffed "Still my seat."  
"Here's the breakfast Prompto."  
"Thanks iggy!"  
"Your welcome."

Igins pulled up to the school and dropped then off.  
"Bye iggy!"  
"Bye igs!"

Prompto turned to look at noctis and smiled.  
"This breakfast is good! What is it?"  
"You don't even know what it is and your eating the breakfast?"  
"Noct. Free food."  
"You have a point. It's a breakfast burrito from the crows nest. I figured you'll like it."  
"You figured right! Thanks Noct!"  
"No need to welcome me, iggy paid for the meal."  
"HAHA! Figured that!"  
"You figured right."

"Welp I'll see you after school?" Prompto asked Noctis.  
"Why wouldn't it be any other way?"  
Prompto smiled.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The boring school day was final over.  
"Now we can play video games!" Prompto said as he turned to look at noctis with that happy-go-lucky grin of his.  
"Kings knight?"  
"Justice monster's 5?"  
They both stared at each other.  
"Aww come on!" Prompto begged, his eyes doing that puppy dog thing.  
"We always play kings knight."  
"But we always play Justice Monster's 5!"  
"Then let's play a new game!" Prompto suggested.  
"Like?"  
"Hmm."  
"I'm not sure?"  
Noctis Faceplamed.  
"Great." Noctis replied sarcastically.  
"Let's see... what's on the app store?" Prompto asked as he grabbed his phone from his pocket.  
"I don't know." Noctis replied, even though he was 99% sure Prompto was simply talking to himself.

The Regaila pulled into the schools parking lot, both Prompto and Noctis looked up.  
"Iggy!" Prompto said wavering crazly with his phone in his hand.

"Hey iggy." Noctis said as he turned his head to face Igins gaze.

"Noct, Prompto." He said in acknowledgement.

Prompto and Noctis sat in the car in the back seat. Both of then discussing the different apps and video games to play.

Igins pulled the Regaila into the drive way of the castle.

"Let's go into my room!" Noctis said, as he turned to face Prompto, walking back words up the stairs.

"Noct you could really get hurt if you fell on the steps now." Igins said as matter of fact as he could.

"Hm." Noctis replied.

"He'll be okay!" Prompto said. 

A little to late.

"Eep!" Noctis pushed himself forward to try and keep himself balanced. Which caused I'm to fall into Prompto.  
"Ah!" Prompto screamed.  
Igins ran up the stairs and pushed against Promptis back to keep both of them from falling.

Noctis was leaning on Promptos chest, Igins was on Promptos back to back.  
Prompto to started to blush.  
And his heartbeat started to go faster.  
Noctis is so...

But all of that was over in a minute, noctis regained his balance and stood up straight again and Igins pushed forcefully against Promptos back with his so he can also regain balance as well.  
And Igins pulled forward away, jumped down one step and turned back around with an eyebrow pulled up and a disappointed look on his face that clearly reads "I told you so." Without saying a word.

"Sorry!" Noctis said, his face beat red as well.  
"It's okay, it's okay! I replied, hands out in front of me frantically moveing around awkwardly.

"Hmp Dork."  
"H-hey! Trying to make sure you didn't die here!"

"Actually I made sure you BOTH didn't die here." Igins said, clearly not amused.

"W-well...." They both said, embarrassed.


	2. Deck the halls with skates of glory!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You okay Prompto?"  
> "Yeah...Sure."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so bad at naming stuff.

They ended up playing Kings knight.  
Mainly because Noctis can't say no to Prompto.  
"Ha! I win!" Prompto throw his hand up in the air, as if he was a proud 8 year old.  
"Hmp Your such a dork."  
"Being a dork is, nothing wrong!" Prompto looked over at Noctis with a smile, stretching from eye to eye.  
"Whatever dork."  
"Yeah well this dork just beat yo, ass!"  
"And watch me make a comeback so hard you'll never be able to play Kings knight again out of embarrassment!" Noctis said, grining.  
"OHH LOOK OUT WE GOT A BAD ASS OVER HERE!"  
Prompto laughed quoting the meme he once saw online.  
Noctis started to laughed, "Prompto! That's just like you."  
"Wouldn't want it any other way!"  
Prompto gave out a soft chuckle sound, as they both put aside the Kings knight video game and stared at each other for a few seconds.  
It wasn't akward. Just really comfortable. Prompto sighed as he scooted a tiny bit closer, just a tiny bit closer. "Noctis..."  
"Hmm?"  
"....Nothing"  
"Noctis! Prompto! Come and get your dinner!"  
Igins said.  
"Oh! FOOD!!!" Prompto jumped down from the bed and ran into the dinning room.  
"Wait for me, Prompto!"  
Noctis ran after Prompto, smiling and all.

Without Prompto here Noctis wouldn't be so happy.  
Wouldn't have been smiling right now, wouldn't have been laughing at all.  
With the constant threat of Niflheim and the crystal slowly taking his dad's life away. And the fact that he's expected to become king sooner rather then later.  
It's all stressful for him. The fact that he's smiling right now is... wonderful...

Noctis was picking out the vegetables and greens from his sandwich.  
"If you keep picking out the greens and vegetables, you'll won't have anything to eat out of." Igins chided Noctis.  
Prompto laughed. "You'll never going to have him eat a green, or a vegetable!"  
"I can try." Igins said.  
"Try all you won't! But I won't eat it."  
Igins sigh as he left the table to go and put the dishs in the sink.  
"Honstly." Igins whispered.  
"Noctis, Prompto, I'm going out with Gliadio tonight and I want you two to---"  
"OHHHHHHH! IGGY AND GLADLY GETTING IT OOOOON!"  
Prompto winked at Igins.  
Noctis started to laughed.  
And poor iggy started to blush so hard that his face looked brunt.  
"I will not inject myself to this techery..."  
"Good luck with that iggy. Because the injection is comeing straight from gladdys--"  
"NOCTIS! Stop yourself now!"  
Both Noctis and Prompto looked at each other and sinkerd.  
"Bye iggy!" Both Noctis and Prompto said together as innocent as they could.  
And Igins just sighed as he walked out the door. Prompto and Noctis was alone now, and it only took a few seconds before they both gave off an mischievious look. "You know what I mean thinking?" Prompto asked. "Yup." Replied Noctis. XXXX.P.A.G.E.B.R.E.A.K.XXXX Noctis and Prompto was skateing in the halls of the castle. It was late at night and everyone went to bed. So now they were truly alone. "Yahoo!" Prompto yelled as he did a back flip in to the air. Noctis following shortly after. "I'm flying!" Noctis yelled. Even though Noctis had the warping ability and agility of a gymnast, he still feels like he's flying. And then Prompto trys to do another back flip. But dose it wrong. "Prompto!" Noctis quickly warps after Prompto and catches him in mid air. Landing on the ground like a mystical cat Noctis quickly asks "You okay Prompto?" "Yeah sure."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know how many chapters this well, have.  
> P.s I act like a 8 year old when playing video games. Yup.


	3. Mysterious and fun...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "How did we end up in this situation?" Noctis asked as he closed his eyes and huffed.  
> "I whish I could tell you buddy."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!

After the debacle with the skates, the both of them decided to just walk around the castle. Although skateing with Rollerblades and trying to do back flips wasn't a good idea in the first place.  
"Hey, Prompto." Noctis turned to face Prompto.  
"Hmmm?"  
"I was wondering... do you want to go and explore the cave on the outskirts of the city?"  
"At night!?" Prompto screeches and stare at noctis, his left eye brow down, his right eye brow up.  
"Yeah! And I can protect you if you get hurt!" Noctis declared, but left Prompto deadpaned.  
"Dude your the prince! Arn't you're supposed to be protected?!"  
"Yeah but I can handle a sword quite well, thank you very much."  
"Iggy and Gladiolus are gonna freak when we come up missing... it might be worth it."  
"I forgot how motherly iggy could be."  
Prompto laughed, "You of all people forgot?! He's IGGY!"  
"He just haven't texted all night long. But he is with gladdy right now."  
"Duuuuuuuude." Prompto said as he looked over to Noctis.  
"He could be rocking the bed right now!" Prompto said.  
"Iggy? He could never. He doesn't have the gall to."  
"Not Iggy," Prompto said, and he smiled. "But gladdy have the gall to."  
"Do you really think I---" "Yes!" Prompto cut in.  
"Igins." Noctis replied sarcastically.  
"Who said it couldn't happen?!" Prompto said practically jumping on him.  
"Whoa whoa. Calm down Blondie."  
"Blondie?"  
"Yup." Noctis replied.  
Some how they both ended up at the doors of the castle.  
"So the cave?" Noctis asked again.  
"What'a bout it?" Prompto asked.  
"Do you wanna go?"  
"I don't see why noct!" Prompto laughed.  
"H-hey! I see what you did there."  
But before Noctis got a response Prompto jumped out in front of him and winked and started to run.  
"W-wait!" Noctis called after Prompto.  
But Prompto didn't stop, "The last one to the cave is the rotten egg!"  
"THAT'S NO FAIR! YOU HAD A HEAD START! AND HOW DO YOU KNOW WHERE THE CAVE EVEN IS?!" Noctis yelled back.  
But the only reply was Prompto's laughing.  
"Great. My friends are crazy."  
...  
"Maybe that's a good thing." Noctis whispered to himself.  
Once they got to caves entrance, Noctis huffed out a breath of air, and sucked in fresh air.  
"Prompto?"  
"Yup! I'm here!"  
"Where are you Prom? I can't see nothing in here. It's so dark!"  
"Then we shouldn't have come out at night..." Prompto said back to Noctis from somewhere in the tunnel.  
"Come to the entrance of the tunnel so we can stuck together chocobo butt."  
"H-Hey! I'm not a chocobo butt!"  
"Your hair sure dose look like it."  
Prompto huffed out a sigh.  
"And your hair is any better?!"  
"IT is! In more then one way!" Noctis scoffed.  
Once Promptout found his why to the entrance to meet up with Noctis once more. He smiled. "It gets darker in there. You sure you wanna do this?"  
"Prompto. Are you backing out?"  
"I never agreed."  
"Sure you did!"  
"Surely I didn't..." Prompto huffed. "But I heard there was a pretty good fishing spot farther in the tunnel. We could  
Go and check it out. But what about the deamons?" Prompto asked kinda concerned kinda not.

"And how do you know this?... Ah whatever. And plus were close enough to the crystal shield. Only low level Deamons should be able to pop up. Nothing to worry about." Noctis said in confidence.

"Even in a cave?!" Prompto asked.  
"Even in a cave." Noctis answered.

"Okay then. Cool! Lets go." Prompto answered.  
"Wait you might want this." Noctis said, as he pulled out two clip on flash lights from literally no where.  
"If I didn't know you, I might of thought you pulled those out of your ass." Prompto said.  
Noctis in response laughed "it's the crystal power! You can store your weapons and various other objects and summon them to your well!"  
"Thats cool!"  
"Cool it is indeed!"  
"You sounded like Igins!" Prompto said.  
"Hmm... I gusse. Let's go! Were wasting nightlight!"  
"That doesn't sound so cool with out daylight." Prompto replied.  
"I gusse your right... in a way." Noctis replied.  
"In a way?"  
"Yup!"

XXXX.P.A.G.E.B.R.E.A.K.XXX

Sighing, it's been about the hundredth time since they came around this way. The same ingredients off to the side, with the moon light comeing in from the crakes in the roof of the cave. And sometimes you'll hear something off in the distance.

"Damn it. Same spot." Noctis mumbled out of breath from runing around in circles.

"I told you. We should've tooken that way two hours ago." Prompto sighed as he sat down on the ground in a huff.

"Didn't we already though? 3 hours ago?"

"How is it still night?!" Prompto yelled out angrily.

"I don't know..." Noctis just sat down in a defeated huff.

They were both siting together. Both tired of running around walking in cycles and ending up in the same place.

"How big is this stinking cave anyway!?" Prompto yelled out. His voice echoing off the walls of the cave.

"Pretty big, if I had to gusse." Noctis replied.

"You sounded pretty beat down. You okay noct?"

...

No he wasn't Okay. He just wanted to explore. Out side the city, even for a few hours. Not get lost in some dumb  
cave with the potential of getting his best friend hurt.

From what he read... (or from how little he read) this was the safeties cave out side of the city.  
And he thought maybe he'll explore it pretty easily with his best friend.

Though his best friend seemed to know where this cave was. Without telling him really anything bout this cave.  
"Strange." Noctis whispered to himself.  
"Hmm?" Prompto asked.  
"Nothing." Noctis replied.

Prompto wanted to ask him. But he ended up deciding against it.

"How did we end up in this situation?" Noctis asked as he closed his eyes and huffed.  
"I whish I could tell you buddy."

"I mean. Where can we sleep tonight if we can't find our way out?" Prompto asked Noctis as he looked at ground.

"Not only that. But he didn't even found the fishing spot in this place. I'm sorry Prompto. This was a huge let done."

Prompto nudged Noctis arm. "No it wasn't. I got to spend the night with you! We may haven't had any luck. But the real luck comes in the fact that you're not alone! I'm not alone! And we're together!"

"Your such a sap."  
But despite this. Noctis was happy Promptof was with him.  
(Your my sap.) Noctis thought.

"Hey noctis. For as much as I love siting here with you, I also love warm fluffy beds and air conditioning."  
"So in other words. We need to find our way out of here." Noctis finished.  
"Yup" Prompto replied.

Prompto Honstly didn't want to miss taking his pills.  
Who knew what would happen.

Every night he'd take his pills. So missing that night was a scary thought.

(What would happen if he did miss a night? Did he turn in to a Mt? A deamon? A combination of both?...)  
Prompto mussed inside his own mind. He did after all, had both In his DNA. And blood cells.

"Let's go, Noctis! Lead the journey back home!" Prompto said. Eager to get home and take his pills. Mostly put of fear that he'll hurt Noctis.

"Right." Noctis replied and started walking off in a random Direction.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this!  
> And plus Angst is around the corner.


	4. Deamons and caves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "P-prompto?" Noctis asked, his voice shaking and his hands as well.  
> Prompto didn't answer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow. How can so many people actually read this? I'm Flattered!  
> I'm a little bit impulsive. Therefore the cave idea poped into my mind and I made it a thing.

"Noctissssss!" Prompto said for about the millionth time that night.  
"Are we there yeeeeeeet?"  
"No." Noctis replied for about the Millionth time.  
"Why didn't we bring our phones with us?" Prompto asked himself. But dispite this Noctis answered anyway.  
"I don't know? Maybe because you ran out of the castle by yourself?" Noctis replied sarcastically.  
"H-hey! ... I don't have an excuse really. Besides you have the magical crap. Just pull one from thin air like you did for the flashlights!" "Prompto, it doesn't work like that."  
"Yeah well it seems like it!"

XXXX.P.A.G.E.B.R.E.A.K.XXX 

"How long has it been?" Prompto asked kinda, sounded scared.  
"I'm not sure." Noctis replied. Maybe a few hours? Closer to midnight now?  
"Oh okay." Prompto whispered.

Prompto couldn't feel the screaming in his head. It was getting louder as the night carried on. (Crap.) Prompto thought. He started looking around, scanning the area around him. He noticed small details, but he always had. The details were just clear then before. He could hear alot more clear now as well.  
The same noise was getting closer.  
Why haven't Noctis noticed yet?  
"Noctis." Prompto said. But stopped.

"Hm?" Noctis replied. "Can you hear that?" "Hear what?"

... "That noise? It's getting louder." Prompto replied.

"Must be a deamon. It said online that it's only low level Deamons here. We should be fine." Noctis replied brushing off Promptos concern.

"I don't think..." Prompto sighed and looked behind him. It was getting louder. But maybe because he can hear clearly.

"I heard a noise a while ago. Remember when we cycled back and ended up at the same spot a while ago? Yeah I heard something. But that was a while ago. I don't hear anything now." Noctis said. For once, he actually said a full sentence.

"Right. I just heard something. Why can't you hear it?"

"I don't know." Noctis whispered. "Is it getting close?"

"Yeah." Prompto turned around and saw two big gleaming eyes staring right back at him.

"Noctis." Prompto whispered back. "If you think for a second that what ever the hell that thing behind us is a low level Deamon then your worng." Prompto tapped Noctis shoulder and Noctis turned around, slowly.   
"The hell?" Noctis asked. Keeping his voice low.

"Prompto run."

He said a little to late. The deamons big claws slashed at them, hiting Prompto and tossing him up in the air.

"PROMPTO!"  
Noctis yelled and ran after the blonde. Noctis started to shake as the blonde landed against the ground with a hard hit.

"P-prompto?" Noctis asked, his voice shaking and his hands as well.  
Prompto didn't answer.

Noctis turned around and stared at the beast. A fire ablazed within him. As he summoned his sword. And with out thinking ran towards the beast with the intention to kill.

"Where I'm I?" Prompto asked. Everything was dark. And everything didn't feel right.  
"W-what?" He looked at his hands, a dark fire like looking substance started to emit from them.  
It was floating in the air. What ever it is.  
(Maybe because I haven't tooken my pills.) Prompto thought.  
he looked up and saw his friend fighting the Deamon.  
"Noctis..."  
Prompto got up. But instantly held his side. When he removed his hand from his side he saw blood on his hands. "I'm bleeding..." Prompto whispered.

He started walking towards Noctis. Which also meant getting closer to the Deamon.

"Noctis." Prompto whispered. He couldn't get his voice to speak any louder. He was terrified for multiple reasons.

He was getting closer to Noctis. Noctis warped to the ground and he looked back.

"Prompto!" He started runing towards me, not paying attention to the beast behind him.

"Noctis behind you!" I tried to yell, be he wasn't stopping.

He was close, but the beast claw went up in the air with full intent of slashing Noctis.

I ran despite my pain.

And I blocked the beast claw with my Body.

"N'noct." I gasped. He looked shocked.

I put both of my hands on the sides of the claws beast.

The beast looked like he was going to go mad, if we wasn't already.

And noctis didn't say anything.

(His eyes changing color. And what's the stuff comeing from Prompto?!) Noctis thought. But he shook his head. (I have to get him out of there!) He summoned the great sword and slammed it into the beast claws.

And the beast claw was cut completely off.

With a loud yell he swiped at Noctis right leg with his other paw and hit Noctis. His leg was now bleeding. But Prompto looked like he had a hole in his chest from the claw that Prompto endured for Noctis, Prompto also looked like he was on his last leg because he looked half dead.

With another swip from his great sword he hit the beast right claw. And the beast turned tail and ran.

"That most likely won't kill the beast."  
Noctis said.

But Prompto fell to the ground.

I ran over to Prompto, putting my arm around him, I was also limping. But if I stopped to rest we wouldn't be able to get the hell out of this death trap and the beast is still in here some where. "You okay Prompto? You gotta stay awake untill we make it back to the castle."

The only response he got was a goan. His eyes peaked open and they were red.

"Alright buddy stay with me. I'm going to find our way out of here."

XXXX.P.A.G.E.B.R.E.A.K.XXX

The moonlight was the most beautiful thing he's ever seen. Because now they were out of that death trap.  
And the air smelt nice.  
And he's appreciateing it like never before.  
On the other hand Prompto looks like he's comeing between Consciousness and unconsciousness.

"Almost there buddy, I promise."

The streets were mostly empty. At this time of night you ether question people and have the possibility of getting shoot, or say nothing and carry on.  
The city was safe from deamons. Not from other humans.

Of course he's got stares. He's the Prince. And hes bleeding. But no one asked.

Once they got the castle, he was met with questioning stares.

"And the Hell happen to you two?" Gladiolus asked.  
Cor was also there. "I'll take Prompto with me. So I can heal him."

Noctis nodded.  
But as soon as his support (Prompto) was gone he dropped to the ground with a thud.   
And everyone rushed to get him to a bed so he can rest and heal.

XXXX.P.A.G.E.B.R.E.A.K.XXXX 

When Noctis eyes opened it was sometime in the day.

His dad of course was there.

"Be glade you don't have to be in a wheelchair thanks to the potion the medical time had made. It healed your leg  
Quickly." Regis said. He sounded disappointed.

... Noctis Honstly didn't know how to reply. His friend took most of the beating.

"Your friend did a good job trying to Protect you." Regis said.

"He shouldn't have to do that. I should be able to Protect myself. I said, now I was feeling mad at myself. "Prompto put his life in danger because of me." I said.

"What happend?" Regis asked. Although he sounded like he really didn't want to deal with this right now.

Imy just going to tell him eat what happened. No use in hiding it.  
"It was my idea to go to the cave. It said it was the "safeties cave" outside the city. I wanted to go some where with out body guards. And for once outside of the city. Pluse the cave had a pretty good fishing spot. We went at night. But Prompto didn't know this. Well kinda. But not this part of the story. So I kinda dragged him along."

Regis didn't say anything.

I wasn't going to say anything.

The tension in the room was heavy. But Honstly I couldn't bring myself to say anything.

Mainly out of shame for myself. My father doesn't have to say anything.

And he knows it.

 

Prompto opened his eyes. Cor was on the side of my bed.

"Prompto, that was way to close." Cor said.

"Cor, I... It was my idea. The cave. I just wanted to check it out for pictures. I was scared to go without some one else there, so I draged Noctis with me." Prompto lied.

"Prompto." He sighed. "Why? Just why?"

"I looked it up! The cave wasn't far from the city. And it looked like a nice spot to take pictures. Also it said "low level" deamons!" Prompto yelled.

"How was your gonna protect yourself? Did you think about the pills? Did you know what time of night it was?"  
Cor asked.

"I didn't think about the pills. When we left it was right after Gladiolus and Igins also left. And we got lost in the cave. It was my fault."

"Prompto. Of I asked Noctis well he say the same thing?"  
"I don't know." Prompto replied.  
"You two.... I'll be right back. I'm going to go have a chat with Regis."  
Prompto noded.  
The door closed behind cor as he left.

XXXXXXXXXPAGE.BREAK

"So the two have completely different story's." Cor replied.  
Regis shook his head. "I'm sure Noctis is telling the truth.  
He also doesn't look ruffed up as bad as Prompto."  
Regis replied.  
"Mainly because Prompto would do anything for Noctis. Including lie." Cor said.

"Yeah" Regis said. I hoped they both learned a lesson.

XXXX.P.A.G.E.B.R.E.A.K.XXXX

"Prompto! Noctis said in relief when he got to see him again.  
"Are you okay?! I'm so sorry!" Noctis huged Prompto.  
Prompto just laughed, "I should be asking you the same thing."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a long chapter. I took me an few hours. I hope you enjoyed!


	5. Of all the places and times in the world...

"24/7 watch for your punishment." Regis said.  
"What!? That's insane!" Noctis yelled back.  
"And Prompto is not getting off from punishment et-  
"Prompto didn't do anything worng!" Noctis yelled back,once more.

Regis sighed. He looked like he really didn't want to be here. "Noctis" He began again but Noctis cut him off once more.

"You can give my punishment, but not my best friend. You leave him out of this!" Noctis yelled.

Noctis knew he was acting like a child right now. But right now he couldn't care less. Especially when his friend was about to also be given punishment.  
(Why couldn't my dad just understand?) I asked myself.

No one was gonna answer my thoughts. Because no one can hear them. "Look I don't need punishment." Noctis leveled his voice to sound more reasoning. "I know what I did worng. I'm capable of understanding my worng doings." I sighed "No need to drag others that have nothing to do with this into things."

Honstly I wasn't expecting much of an answer. I wasn't expecting an apology. I wasn't expecting sympathy.  
I was expecting some sort of understanding.  
Any understanding really.

But all I was given was a blank stare back.  
And that made me mad the most.  
Because of the utter lack of understanding.

"Dad... Sooner or later I'm going to have to be King... If I make a mistake then, than I can't get a punishment and hope everything back to normal. I'ma have to live with it. Understand... please?" I asked.

"Next week is my last week of high school... just let me live a little before I have to give that up completely. And for as much as I hate high school. I love having few responsibilities. I love fishing. I love going to places to play with my friends. And I whish... I could have that a little bit longer." I sighed. He's not going to understand.

But Regis looked shocked about what I said. Before he slowly nodded. "I didn't know you had friends." Regis replied.

(Really... I don't... I have Prompto and Igins and Gladiolus. And that's enough for me.) I thought.

"I have Prompto, Igins, and Gladiolus." I said. That's all I need.

Regis smiled this time. And with a shake of his head he said "I understand."

And for once...  
He understood.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is a really small chapter.  
> I'll make a longer one next time. I just didn't want to go chapterless for the next few days.


	6. What are you here for?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Ah! And there's the Prince and his tursty lap dog now!" The man with the red hair said, his voice booming off of the castle walls as he spoke.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had this chapter out the first time.  
> Then my phone cut off.  
> And I didn't have a back up.  
> Two hours down the drain. Greaaaaat.

As Noctis and Prompto was walking down the steps, Prompto stoped and look up.  
"Hmm?" I asked with out saying anything. He looked at me and pointed towards the hill out in the distance. 

"Let's go and take a picture there sometime! The hill that looks over the city!" Prompto said excitedly.

I smiled... more like smirk really, "I don't see why not, heck we can go now, even." I replied. Knowing this probably wasn't a good idea. You know just walking out of punishment, and also just healing. But something tugged at me, looking at my best friends face. His smile really sealed the deal, that same smile I want to protect.

"Alright, i'ma get the Regaila." I said. Prompto nodded eagerly, and sat down at the steps to wait for me.

That is, if I can. Igins can be pretty hard to convince to let me drive, much less by myself.

I looked back at Prompto. He looked like he could barely sit still waiting, and I haven't even gotten that far. I better get that key.

Prompto sighed, (can't Noctis hurry up?!  
What's taking him so long any way?) Prompto thought.

He looked back up at the hill and smiled. He remembered comeing here for the frist time, over looking the hill and seeing something. A new hope, after escapeing from that other place. He thought that he can make his new life here. He diffently could, It wouldn't be easy, but it would be something.

When Noctis finally came back, I jumped up and practically tackled him. "Noct! Your back! What took you so long?" I squeaked, blushing because it Honstly sounded like a squeak and thats embarrassing!

Noctis didn't seem so bothered by my squeak though, instead he chuckled and said "I wasn't even gone for that long! But are you ready to get that picture?" Noctis asked.

And I was oh boy I was! Because this picture met more to me then ever before. He had come so far. He even had a friend! And he promised himself that he'll come back and take a picture, because it'll represents the past the present and the future.

And no one to do this better with then my friend.

The drive there was long and boring. But that'll make up for the amazing picture that they'll take.

They finally got there, the sun was setting. Noctis sat down on the edge of hill.

When I looked up in saw a shadow of Noctis, he looked alone siting by himself. So I set up the camera and put it on its stand so I was able to join him. I quickly sat down next to Noctis side. And the view was so beautiful. When the camera snapped the picture, I sat up to go and see how it came out.  
And It came out really good.

You can see the foreground as shadows because the sun was setting behind us. The sky was in that Orange tone with pinkish clouds. The buildings in the background had there lights on but kinda blurred out.

In a way the picture seemed almost romantic, and private. My heart started to beat a little faster. And I didn't really know why. This place looked like the perfect picnic spot for cupples.

I blushed. But I was hoping that Noctis wouldn't notice that.

"Hey. This looks really romantic." Noctis said.

'Yeah it does." I said hoping Noctis wouldn't get upset over that. But he didn't seem to be upset or anything anyway. That still didn't stop me from thinking about everything he could be thinking about right now.

"I really like this picture." Noctis said. "I want a copy of it."

Once again I blushed. (Seriously! Why do I keep blushing?!) "Yeah okay! He can both have our own copys!" I said happily as ever. And noctis nodded his head. "Let's stay here for a while, and just... watch I guess?" Noctis asked, and I liked that Idea, so I smiled and said 'That sounds good." Noctis nodded and agreed.

There was a old blanket in the back of the Regaila and so Noctis helped pulled that out. He both lied on the blanket, star gazing, looking at different clouds and laughing at the fact that they looked like various different animals and people that they both know.

Honestly this was the best night of Promptos life.

After a while of just lieing down and talking they both agreed to go back to the castle.

Yawning and stretching they both got up from the blanket, and after putting the blanket back into the trunk of the Regaila, Noctis drove back to the castle. After all Igins needs his keys back and after that they planned on walking the rest of the way to Prompto's apartment.

Pulling up to the gate of the castle I noticed something odd. "Prompto" I said he looked at me. The guards... their not there...  
Prompto looked alarmed.  
"I'm not sure why. But in order to not attract attention to us i'ma park the Regaila. We have to be as quite as we can. Alright?" Prompto nodded once more. I parked the car and we both got out.  
Walking up the steps slowly and quitely as we could, when he got to the door, we opened it as quitely as possible.  
There was no one there.  
Now this is strange. I checked on Prompto, he looked like he was scared. I can't blame him.

I grabbed his hand and gave it a firm squeeze.  
"You okay?" I asked quietly, not sure how my voice haven't creaked yet.  
"Y-yeah. I'm okay, it's just... this is so weird." Prompto whispered back.  
I nodded agreeing.  
As we continue to walk down I heard talking the door barely open. He both stayed on the outside of the room. Looking in carefully.

"And so if any of you move I'll kill your precious king! Now hand over the crystal."

My eye's widen. And I wasn't the only one, we both looked at each other slowly. And before I knew it, I bust open the door and ran into the room, Prompto said something but I couldn't hear him, I saw the guards was all there but they couldn't do anything, the sager was at my Dad's neck, and I felt like I was going to choke.

But before I could hyperventilate I felt a gentle hand on my back. I looked up and saw Prompto there. (When did I started bending over?)

"Ah! And there's the Prince and his tursty lap dog now!" The man with the red hair said, his voice booming off of the castle walls as he spoke.

I looked up towards the man. "And who the hell are you?" I asked. Clearly pissed.

"Sorry for not properly introducing myself. I'm Ardyn."

I narrowed my eyes. I've heard that name before. I swear it was from one of those documents that Igins gave me. I can't remember it though. I straighten up and stand up slowly.  
"Why are you here?" I asked.  
"Isn't it obvious boy, I'm here for the crystal..." Ardyn said.  
I gulped. What can I do here? What can I do here.  
Prompto was shaking a little, and I moved unconsciously in front of him with out realizing that I did.

"Well. If I can't have the crystal, you can always give me the blonde behind you. Would you have your father murdered or give up your best friend?" Ardyn said.

I didn't know what to do. I eyed the guards for some help but they didn't look like they knew ether. Then I looked my father in the eye.

And he gave me a pained but pointed strong look back.

I backed up until I felt Prompto against me. Prompto must be confused. But I knew what I was doing. "No." I said my voice leaving no room for him to say anymore.

"Hey Prompto." I said, turning around to face him.

"Hu?" Prompto asked confused.

"I'm not going to turn you over to some weird ass sketchy person we don't know or haven't even met." I said, completely ignoring the situation behind me.

"O-okay?" Prompto said.

I hugged Prompto so he wouldn't have to see what was going to be happening behind me.

(Good bye dad. I hope you find rest where ever you are.)

And I smiled.

And then there was blood.

Arynd did it. He slit my dad's throat.

There was commotion behind me. I could hear it but I couldn't see it.  
Prompto was now shaking in my hands. His face in my chest.

"I love you Prompto." I said.

And Prompto started to cry in my shirt.

"And I'll never give you up."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the 2nd time writing this, and that ending came out of NO WHERE.  
> I wasn't even expecting. Myself to write that!  
> Dang.


	7. Leave

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I tried doing this the easy way." Ardyn said.  
> The door opened wider and I looked up.  
> It was Igins and Gladiolus.  
> And they looked shocked to see the after math of what had happened.

"I tried doing this the easy way." Ardyn said.  
The door opened wider and I looked up.  
It was Igins and Gladiolus.  
And they looked shocked to see the after math of what had happened.

"What the hell happen here!?" Gladiolus asked clearly confused and pissed.

I didn't say anything. The situation was clear to see.

Igins seemed to understand what happened, because he tensed up.  
But Gladiolus looked increasingly pissed the more he thought about it.

Prompto seemed to stop shaking at some point because my hands were a little more still then a few minutes ago.

I rubbed my hands up and down Prompto's back, my other hand in his hair. Prompto's hands gripping my back as well, the guards behind me was rushing to contain Ardyn.

Before I knew it, Igins and Gladiolus joined the fight to contain Ardyn.

But someting told me he was going to win here.  
Because no sane person walks into some one else's country and try to kill the king with out consequences.  
At least without back up.

"Hey, guys." I said loud enough for every one in the room to hear.  
"Yes your highness?" One of the guards said.

"Arynd's not alone." I said. I looked out the window, you can see the MT ship's and the buildings being set on fire. Everyone in the room gasped, "We must get Noctis safe!" Some one said behind me.

I looked back at them all, and they stared right back.  
"Get yourselves safe, your familys safe." I said. 

"But-" "No, that's an order." I said, leaving no room for complaint.

Everyone gulped and nodded as they ran to get the people they loved safe.

Igins and Gladiolus stared at me. "Don't you two have family members?" I asked. Gladiolus noded before saying, "I have my sister. But where are we gonna go if this place is gonna burn down?"

I'll get the Regaila. You two come and find me when you're done.

They noded.

"And we'll leave every else to die here!?" Prompto yelled.

"If there is no one left then there would be no one here to take back the kingdom from Arynd." I said.

Prompto nodded slowly.

"Can I take my camera?" Prompto asked.

I nodded my head.

And for the first time in a while Prompto looked up at me. His blue eyes filled with sadness, a little bit puffy and red from all his crying.

Igins nodded. I'll go and get the things we need and we'll be on our way.

Gladiolus nodded. "I'm gonna go and find my sister." Gladiolus said his voice still strong as ever.

"Right, I'll get a few things too." I said.

Igins ran of to go and get his stuff.

Gladiolus ran to go find his sister. And get stuff we might need.

"Let's go" I said. Prompto nodded and followed to my room.

I was grabbing cloths and stuffing them in bags, I grabbed as much money as I could from my Wallet and drawers. (Which is about 4,000 gill) That wasn't really enough to survive, and Noctis knew this. So that means he'll have to hunt for money later or sooner.

I was trying to grab enough for the both of us. Prompto's size was right around my size anyway (my clothes was just a little bit bigger for him) I know this because of the many times he asked for a shirt (because he forgot to bring his own) When ever he spent a night here.

I grabbed the phone chargers. (Because we might need to call a few people.)

Prompto was sniffling beside me.

Alright Prompto, got your camera?

He nodded shakingly.

"Alright."

With that I left to go and pull the Regaila to the front of the gate so I can wait for the others.

Igins had a few different bags in his hands. A map tucked under his arm as well.

"What, you get? I asked. "I got some potions, phoenix downs, some food ingredients, a portable kitchen and some gill." He said as he carefully placed things into the Regaila's trunk.

"Alright. Now we have to wait for Gladiolus to return and we'll be ready to go." Igins nodded as he got in the back seat. Prompto was in the front and I was driving. I knew it was gonna be a tight spot back there, but it'll do.

After a while of waiting, Gladiolus and his sister made a return. Gladiolus looked like he was carrying camping supplies and a lot of bags.

"Figured he can camp if we run out of gill." Gladiolus said as he moved the portable kitchen around to make room for ther camping supplies.

I nodded. "Is every one ready?" I asked once Gladiolus and his sister had tooken a seat in the back.

"Yup" Gladiolus said everyone else noded.

"Okay." I said as I started to drive towards the entrance of the city.

"Can we make a quick stop at my apartment?" Prompto asked. And I nodded. Taking the back ally ways to avoid detection we finally made it to Prompto's apartment.

Prompto hurried up the steps and want inside of his apartment.

"Right-Right. The pills the pills..." "There the are!" Prompto said. He grabbed a bag and put all of his pills in there. He can always make more if he ran out anyways. He had enough to last him 4 weeks. That was good. He didn't have to worry right now about it.

He also grabbed some of his clothes, his gill, and more flim for the camera.

"Alright I'll got everything I need." Prompto said to him self. Runing out the door and down the stairs so he could hurry before the MTs find them.

"I'm here, I'm here." Prompto said, and Noctis nodded.  
"You got everything you need?" Noctis asked and Prompto nodded.

And with that they was of.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy reading that! This is my first fan fiction on this website. And I plan on doing more.


End file.
